Pinky Promises and Sour Patch Kids
by childstarLeaM
Summary: He'd buy her a whole candy store if he has too. A short Finchel one-shot.


**I don't know when I'll update A Very Special Love..maybe on Friday..I'm just really busy right now :) **

**I wrote this one shot a few weeks ago and I just posted it on Tumblr :)**

**Thank you monroeslittle for editing this :) Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe he did that to her.<p>

He humiliated her and used her. She was standing alone in the parking lot, covered in egg. She didn't know if she should run or cry. But there was one thing she knew for sure: that she wanted Jesse to be eaten by a lion.

After a while, she decided to take a shower in the girls locker room. When she was done, she went straight to the choir room and told them what happened. They were all mad and shocked. They were all ready to beat the crap out of those Vocal Adrenaline members, especially Jesse, but Mr. Schue stopped them and told them that violence is never the answer. Mr. Schue asked Rachel to call Jesse, and when she handed him the phone, he asked Jesse to come to their auditorium with his teammates.

Mr. Schue then asked them to go home and think of a song to sing for Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel walked out straight to her locker to arrange her things, and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw him. He handed her a bag of sour patch kids, his favorite. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be okay, Rachie," he said with a smile, before leaving.

She smiled as she thought of the first day they became friends.

* * *

><p><em>He was playing on the playground during recess when he noticed her. He could tell she was sad, and his mom always told him that it was important to help make people happy, like he did for his mom. He looked at her from afar for a few minutes, thinking of what he should do. Finally, he reached into his pocket and saw a bag of sour patch kids. He walked right up to her and reached out his hand to give her the candy. She looked up, and he noticed that tears were already starting to form in her eyes.<em>

_"Hey! Don't cry," he said, offering an adorable grin. "Here, have my candy. I would give you my hanky, but I lost it. Here, take it."_

_She took it and placed it in her pocket._

_"Why are you sad?" he asked._

_She just looked at him and shrugged._

_"C'mon. . .tell me. I can be your friend."_

_Her eyes lit up when she heard the word friend. "Really?"_

_"Yes! Now c'mon, tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Well, I'm just sad because no one wants to play with me. Every time I ask them, they turn around and laugh at me. They always tell me that I have a big nose and that I'm a freak. Do you think I'm a freak?"_

_"Of course not,. . .Umm. . .What's your name?"_

_"Rachel."_

_"Oh, okay. I'm Finn. I don't think you're a freak, and you have a cute nose. I'm sorry I didn't play with you before."_

_"It's okay. So are we friends now?"_

_"Yeah. If you want, we can be best friends."_

_"I would love that! Pinky promise that we'll be best friends forever?" She held out her pinky._

_"Pinky promise," he said as he hooked his pinky with hers. "I also promise that I'll always make you happy."_

_"How would you do that, Finny?" She giggled._

_"Finny, huh? Well, Rachie. . ." He had that adorable grin on his face again before he suddenly started tickling her._

After her sudden flashback, she sighed. What happened to us, Finn? You promised, she thought, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She closed her locker, still thinking of what could've been if Finn didn't become a school heartthrob and dated Quinn. Would Finn be still her best friend? Would he always make her happy like he promised? Would he defend her every time someone slushied her or told say hurtful words about her?

She had so many questions, but still, she couldn't find the answers.

* * *

><p>It was their first day of college.<p>

Finn came to New York with Rachel. He was pretty sure he'd never been this happy before. During their junior year, Quinn cheated on him so he broke up with her and Rachel was the one who helped him move on. It didn't take that long for him to realize his true feelings for Rachel, so he asked her to be his girlfriend, she didn't say yes at first, so Finn did everything to make her feel special. He did everything to make up for his mistakes, especially for not keeping his promise.

During their senior year, Finn worked so hard at school so he could get in a good school in New York, to be with Rachel, of course. And his hard work paid off. He got into NYU with a football scholarship. He was studying to become a music teacher, like Mr. Schue. Rachel, on the other hand, got in to Juilliard. He was so proud of her when they found out that she got into her dream school. So now, there he was, playing his XBOX at his apartment, and he couldn't help but feel bored. All he wanted to do is to be with Rachel but she told him not to come over for some reason.

After an hour of playing, he heard his phone buzz. He took it and saw Rachel's name on the screen, so he immediately answered.

"Hey babe! What's up?"

"F-inn. . ."

"Rach? What's wrong? Why are you. . ."

"Just come here, please, I need you."

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

He stood up and didn't even bother turning his XBOX off. He ran to the kitchen to grab something, shoved it in his pocket, and left. After thirty minutes, he finally reached her apartment.

"Rach? I'm here. Open up."

When she opened the door, his heart broke. Her eyes were red, obviously from crying too much, and she was hugging the teddy bear he gave her for her birthday. He immediately took her in his arms and let her cry. He carried her up to her room and lay her on the bed. He sat down beside her, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Rachie, c'mon, tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel smiled a little when she heard his old nickname for her.

"It's just like when we were young, Finn. Nobody likes me. Why am I never good enough? I know I'm not hot or pretty like those cheerleaders but do they really need to remind me that everyday?" She started sobbing again.

Finn lay down beside her and held her close to him.

"Who cares about them, Rach? You're better than all of them. And please don't ever think that you're not pretty or hot, because you are. You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend."

"No, I'm not." He tilted her chin so that he could look at her in the eyes. "You. Are. Beautiful," he said, kissing her after every word. "And I'll make sure that I'll always be here to remind you that, okay?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded and cuddled closer to him. After an hour, Finn realized that she had fallen asleep. He also realized that it was time for him to go back to his apartment, so he slowly removed Rachel's arms from around his waist. When he stood up, though, Rachel opened her eyes a little.

"Finn," she mumbled.

Finn leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Ssh. . .Rach, go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, letting her eyes slip closed again. Before he left, he took a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. He folded it and placed it on her bedside table. He also took something from his pocket and placed it beside the letter. Looking one more time at Rachel, he smiled and whispered, "I love you," before leaving.

The next morning, Rachel woke up at exactly six in the morning to have a workout. She sat up and stretched. She looked around her room, and when she turned to her right, she saw a folded paper on her table. She looked at it curiously before opening it.

Dear Rachie,

Remember my promise? I would give you my hanky but I lost it, so I'm just giving you this, again.

She giggled at the memory before looking at her table again and noticed that there was another thing on it, a bag of sour patch kids. Who knew that a candy would mean this much to a person's life, she thought, and she smiled.

She was sure that Finn would buy a whole candy store just to remind her of the promise he made the first time he gave her one.

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
